lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Early Life Birth Bane, originally known as Goliath Osyka, was born on September 5th, 2081 AD inside of a stasis pod at the HGE Florida Research Center. He was the first of the Beta series of Project Osyka, with the two Alpha Subjects being Krein and Schlein. Bane was also the first creation with a completely successful power development procedure, as his intended power, superstrength, came out exactly the way Dr.Sandifer and Evan Tiberius intended. However, Bane remained in stasis for over a decade as the Beta procedure called for all 3 subjects, which included Bane and his brothers Glacies and Apolloyn Osyka, to be activated at the same time for training. During his years in the stasis Bane's powers naturally grew stronger, so by the time it was time for him to be released he was way ahead of the competition. Training Bane and his brethren were awakened from their stasis cells on January 1st, 2093 AD and he began his military training immediately after he was analyzed by the HGE Staff and the Marines. For the next 8 years, his daily Monday to Saturday schedule would start with early Physical Fitness Training at 0500, Basic Human Studies Class at 0800, Military Training and Leadership at 1200, Military History at 1700, Special Powers Training at 2000, and Stasis Analysis at 2400 hours military time. On Sundays, Bane and his brethren would recharge themselves for a few hours, and then spend the rest of the day with free time to do whatever they wanted, as long as they stayed on base and were ready for training at 0500 on Monday. During their free time, Bane and his brothers would play around and watch TV, as they were still just kids in general. In fact, Bane got the idea of his current alias from a cartoon show that featured a villainous character named BANE. The young Osykan wasn't always in the best of moods with his fellow brothers however, as he had quite a superiority complex and would often pick on his younger brothers. Evanata tolerated it but it really drove XtremEvan mad which sparked a life-long rivalry between the two. First to Fight Against Penumbra In the 3rd World War, the Penumbra Alliance invaded the United States, and the Marines knew that if they were able to establish strongholds, then it would be extremely difficult to push them out. On the following day, at 0400 hours, December 9th, Bane departed from the Florida Base to the city of Houston, with the mission to remove Penumbra from the city. At 1100 hours Bane jumped out of a small stealth fighter and began accelerating rapidly towards the ground in downtown Houston. Penumbra forces looked up in surprise, as seeing a child jump out of a plane without a parachute was not a normal sight, but then what happened next completely shook the Penumbra marines to the core. As Bane continued towards the ground, he drifted slowly towards a building and to keep himself from running into it he punched it with full force. The building instantly shattered and millions of pieces of glass came crashing down upon the unsuspecting soldiers. Bane landed with a loud thud and began going ballistic; grabbing tanks and throwing them at retreating soldiers and just causing pure pandemonium in whatever way possible. Penumbra forces attempted to surround and capture Bane but he just let them get into melee range and he tore them apart limb from limb. Airstrikes were called down upon him but Bane simply shrugged them off and continued on with his mission. At one point he was completely buried underneath a building destroyed by an orbital weapon, but Bane burst through with new found anger. However, his anger was cut short after he was suddenly blinded and deafened by a massive explosion to the west. Bane watched in awe as the mushroom cloud rose to the upper atmosphere in deadly silence, but then he got hit by the blast wave which sent him and 10,000 Penumbra forces flying away at 900 mph. Bane landed somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, but HGE soon arrived within a few hours to extract him. Other Ops Bane was quickly returned to the HGE Facility in Florida after being injected with a substance that made him fall asleep. The explosion was caused by XtremEvan being hit with a positron particle weapon and having an unnatural reaction with it and they weren't taking any chances with Bane having the same reaction, so after bringing him to the facility they put him in a stasis cell. HGE later recovered Evanata a few hours later and XtremEvan afterwords and put them all in stasis cells so HGE had time to determine what the heck just really happened. After designing a new auto shutdown procedure to safeguard against future antimatter weapons and getting clearance from the new government, the Alliance of Humanity, Bane and his brethren were reawakened in 2111 AD to continue combat operations. Most of these were against rebel factions against the Alliance of Humanity and the idea of forming up one unifying government. Bane's power continued to grow nonstop from combat, but he would once again have to take a long pause in the middle of the action. Welcome to LGA Freezing Time On the day of March 5th, 2128 AD, after much dispute between the higher-ups of HGE, the decision was made to shut down Project Osyka for good. On the following day, the Osykans were put into an induced coma by remote-order, and then packed into cryo-stasis pods for shipment. HGE planned on moving the Osykans to one of the new facilities in the LGA System where further observation and minor experiments could take place without interfering with Earth operations. The frozen super-soldiers were taken to an underground laboratory underneath the HGE Sirius Office Building, the tallest skyscraper in downtown New Sedna, on Planet Taue. The Osykans remained in cryo-sleep for over a decade until they were re-awakened for a new large-scale conflict, and they would play a huge role in the coming battles. Escape On the morning of September 28th, 2142, Bane was re-awakened by Dr. Sandifer who had an emergency matter for him and his brothers. Sandifer exclaimed that there was a huge fight going on outside, and that he needed the Osykans to escort him out of the city. Bane obliged, and him and his brothers busted out of the office building to witness a huge battle between Alliance soldiers and rebels taking place right in front of them. However, they began to take fire from Alliance soldiers who were startled at the Osykans smashing their way out of the building, and the Osykans gave the proper military response: Kill all Hostiles. Bane and his brothers were able to assume that the Alliance was their enemy, as those were the guys shooting at them, so along their way to the Northern gate of New Sedna to escort Dr. Sandifer, they would pulverize any Alliance member they saw in their path. In less than 10 minutes, they went from the downtown center of the city to outside the city limits and were now en route to Starport Edna, where they would get off of the planet. The Rebels As Bane and his brothers continued traveling at high speed towards Starport Edna, Bane saw something in the middle of the road blocking their path. Instinctively, Bane shouted out to his brothers who also noticed it to form up behind him while he smashes through it. However, Bane suddenly saw that the people at the station were not Alliance soldiers, but instead the other faction and they were weaving white flags at the marauding Osykans. Bane called out to his brothers to stop and he slowed his speed to a halt only a few meters away from the blockade. The towering Osykans stood before a small group of the rebel fighters, and one of them approached Bane and removed her helmet saying,"I am Captain Helen Jensen of the Colonial Liberation Front. It is an honor to meet you Mr..." "Bane", interrupted Bane. "Just call me Bane. The blond guy is XtremEvan, the dark haired one you can call Evanata. Oh and the doc is Sandifer. We're with HGE, what business do you have with us Captain?" The Rebel Captain smiled and then said, "You can just call me Helen. I'm glad I could meet up with you guys before you departed. We could really use your help!" Bane, being his usual cocky self, then asked, "Help with what? Kickin' ass? Cause that's all we do right boys, wreckin' shop.." "NONSTOP!!", XtremEvan and Evanata shouted in unison. "Me and my boys wouldn't mind offering assistance...as long as there's something in it for u-" Before he could finish his sentence Helen was upon him in a crushing hug thanking him dearly while the other rebels began cheering. The tide had just turned in favor of the rebels, and this moment would go down in history. Task Force 92 The Boss Bane and the Osykans followed the rebels back to Camp Schrieffer, the underground headquarters for the Colonial Liberation Front. The whole way to the base Schpein was questioning Bane about what he got them into, as the doctor was dearly worried about what was to come. Bane told him to shut up and relax, as the experienced warrior in fact had enough of listening to HGE and their staff. The convoy then arrived in front of the command center and the Osykans were escorted in to meet the rebel commander, General Davis Findley. The general was honored to meet the group, and he explained everything about the rebel cause up front to the Osykans. Soon everyone left, and it was just Davis and Bane in the room. They sat together in silence, Davis taking a few sips from a fine port from 1984 finally said, "Bane, I have a special offer to make you. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." Bane then replied, "We on the reward eh? Alright whats the deal General?" "I know you and your brothers are already in for the duration, but what I want you to do is put together a team of both superhumans and regular specialists to combat the threat.", spoke Davis. Bane, with a confused look on his face then said, "Sir, with all due respect me and my boys can wax the entire alliance Military without a problem. This is something bigger isn't it?" "That's right Bane. I know for a fact we will win this fight with you on our side, but it's the future following this war that I'm concerned about.", Davis wholeheartedly answered, and then he said, "It's been over 40 years since you and your brothers ended the 3rd World War, people were frightened at the power demonstrated by you...boys, 40 million dead...quite the body count." Bane, taken aback by the General's knowledge cut him off and said, "That's classified information sir. How do you know that?" Davis simply smiled and replied, "Don't worry about my knowledge. Just focus on the bigger picture; not what I know, what THEY know!" as he pointed to a TV screen with the news on. Bane dumbly replied, "The news network?" "No the people, the people you and I will fight so hard to defend; the ignorant masses who blissfully live their lives without knowing whats truly happening in the world around them. But soon enough, they will know of the existence of you and others like you, and in the meantime they must be prepared.", Davis answered. Bane then replied, "So what kind of operation is this?" "Just a little bit of public relations." Bane then stood up and said, "This doesn't sound like my kind of work!" Davis took another sip from his port and said with a grin on his face, "You need not to worry my friend. The only relations you need to worry about are the ones at the end of your fist. I'll handle the rest." Further Negotiations Bane, still curious about the payoff, asked, "So why do you want this anyway? What's in it for you personally?" "Because when the civilians learn that people far greater than they walk among them, I want us to be welcomed with open arms." Davis softly said. Bane was once again caught by surprise and replied hastily, "Us!?" A telltale flash ignited in the eye of Davis as he smirked and then Bane knew he was much more than an ordinary human. Bane then decided to leave it at that, and then asked, "So what's in it for me?" Davis then responded with, "What more do you need? You have your war, you have your fight, and you have your cause. That is your primary function after all is it not?" "We Osykans were designed to fight and serve, but we've broken the shackles, and we want something more than just blood and thunder. We want..true power.." Bane then said adamantly. Davis took another sip, his eyes still glowing a bright fiery yellow, before going on, "Trust me Bane, when all is said and done, power will be the last thing you need to be worried about. Satisfied?" Bane then snapped a salute and said, "Of course. I will carry out my orders." And with that Bane exited the room. XtremEvan and Evanata were waiting outside and XtremEvan remarked, "Done sucking his dick bro?" "Actually that's what I thought you two were doing unattended out here.", Bane quickly recovered, and was satisfied as he saw his youngest brother flush with anger while Evanata chuckled, and Bane then got serious and said, "Alright. Our mission is to put together the most badass team of humans and superhumans and smash the alliance to pieces with it! Task Force 92, MOVE OUT!!" Assembling the Team General Davis provided Bane with a small outpost in the Sandifer Desert, the new HQ of Task Force 92. A lot of work had to be done in order to get the unit started and Bane and his brethren wasted no time getting started. XtremEvan and Evanata began crafting the base to their liking while Bane spent hours every day searching through the SystemNet Database, which had information on literally everything, including all records of existing superhumans. Bane also put together a much smaller list of highly professional humans who excelled at their jobs greatly, as Bane wanted the best of the best of the best. By the end of October, after a month of putting together data and intel, Bane went out of the HQ to begin recruiting for the great Task Force. Bane began meeting with qualified individuals in person, and would usually run an interview, but with superhumans Bane would have them demonstrate their powers. A lot of superhumans were disappointing to say the least, as most had fairly weak powers that would serve no use in combat or had absolutely no control and would be a hazard to themselves and the rest of the team. By the end of November, Bane had two specialists on his team, Lindsey Starma, a highly skilled and motivated commando, and Kane Ericson, the best pilot in the LGA System. However, he still didn't have any superhumans, but at the end of December he hit the jackpot: the Elemental Superbeings Chaos and Hyperion who had incredible powers and knew how to use them perfectly (He got them both in one interview as well). Progress picked up, and early in the next year Bane recruited Jack MacTyler, a legendary veteran superhuman from the 3rd World War and Commando Chris, a psychotic but extremely deadly and experienced in special forces operations. By the end of March, 2143, Bane stopped recruiting and began taking part in ops, but in April of 2145 he recruited another person right on the spot, the engineer Roy, who was then the youngest person on the team, being only 14 at the time of recruitment. In the Field Bane and his team began major combat operations in March of 2143 AD, and these weren't just small covert ops away from the public eye; these were huge head on assaults with as many enemies and as much media as possible. Bane's original analysis was correct, him and his brothers could have easily won the war by themselves, but the combined force of 2 elementals, another superhuman, and 4 highly professional humans made it insanely easier. If Bane had his way, the war would have been over by the end of the year, but General Davis limited their number of combat ops so that the public could have more time to be exposed to the concept of humans and superhumans working together. Bane's team was often angered at how CLF HQ would not let them partake on missions in order to drag out the war longer, and Bane knew this, but he couldn't tell his team the whole story. He often just used his persuasive speaking skills to keep them cool and would find something entertaining for them to do to pass time. The war was progressing as Davis had planed for it to, but then something happened in 2145 that would change Davis' whole perspective of the events, and would give him a new tool to use in the war. Soaring Approval On the date of July 7th, 2149, Bane and his complete Task Force 92 began a lone assault on the city of Gregory, a small city on the temperate world of Belzeski. The city of 300,000 had been captured by Alliance soldiers over two years ago, and they had been treating the citizens of the city rather unfairly, almost to the point of oppression. Task Force 92 initiated the fight at 1100 hours, and within an hour half of the 30,000 Alliance troops stationed there were dead without a single member of Task force 92 having a scratch. The Alliance made a full retreat, and Bane gritted his teeth as he saw them running for the hills and said, "Well boys and girls, looks like a 'tactical retreat' for the Alliance. I say we aughta catch up and reintroduce ourselves!" However, before Bane and the rest of the team could take off in full sprint Hyperion grabbed his arm and spoke with great emotion, "WAIT! We shouldn't do this guys, it's just wrong, there's more important things going on right now! We just liberated this whole city full of people who have been oppressed by the Alliance for YEARS! We have to help them reclaim their lives, or at least repair the damage we did in the battle!" Bane looked down at her with confusion in his face, as he had no concept of 'helping people', just killing them. However, it soon came to him that this would definitely help towards Davis' goal of bringing humans and superhumans together. Plus, he had quite a soft side for the elemental warrior, and as she continued to look into his eyes he couldn't help but feel obliged to carry out her wish. Bane finally said, "Ok, we'll do it your way. Let's head back to the city." The moment Bane arrived back to the city, a whole crowd was awaiting him and his team in front of the city's pavilion. 300,000 people were cheering and news stations were everywhere recording the excitement. Bane noticed the mic and stand at the open stage, and a bright idea popped in his head. He did a great leap right over the cheering crowd and landed right in front of the stand, and with one swift motion grabbed the mic and brought it up to his face and began the most touching and persuasive speech ever heard before. The crowd and the rest of Task Force 92 watched in awe as Bane crafted words together right off the top of his head to deliver motivation and energy right to the people of the city. Bane's speech was also broadcast live by the Local Area News Network, but it wasn't long before it was uploaded to the SystemNet and was available for every living being to view. General Davis even saw the video, and was at first shocked that Bane had overstepped his boundaries, but within minutes enlistment rates in the CLF shot up and public approval of the war was higher than ever before. Davis soon became very pleased, as Bane had delivered more than he had been expected to. In the speech Bane even brought up his teammates to talk about different things and introduced everyone, making the people that much more comfortable with him. After the speech, Bane and Task Force 92 began repairing the city like Bane promised, and although they missed nearly a whole week's worth of combat and many Alliance soldiers that retreated were back on the front lines, it was totally worth it. Bane was soon recalled to Camp Schrieffer to meet with Davis in person once again. Change in Command Bane arrived to Davis' private quarters immediately after his summonings, and Davis was once again sitting in his fine chair and drinking a classic port. He motioned for Bane to have a seat, and then said, "Your performance is quite outstanding Bane, you and your team have done a very fine job. I must say I'm impressed." Bane responded with, "Well that's what we do in Task Force 92 sir. Impossible is not in our vocabulary!" Davis, completely unmoved by Bane's excitement then said, "Do you realize what you've done with your little stunt on Belzeski?" At that point Bane was confused once again by Davis' odd question and replied with, "Huh? Did I do something wrong?" Davis then said, "You disobeyed direct orders. You were tasked with clearing out and killing every last fucking Alliance soldier! You couldn't even do that!" Davis knew that what Bane did help him out by breaking regulations, but he couldn't allow Bane to just break his rules; Davis had to have complete control at all times. Bane's blood began to boil and he then said what he's wanted to say for a very long time, "Listen here, sir, I have single handily helped your sorry-ass rebel group countless times. Your rules and restrictions are holding us BACK! Task Force 92 could be so much greater if you wanted it to be!" He then thought of Hyperion's empathy towards the civilians and continued on, "We could have ended this war long ago, saved millions of lives!" Davis' eye were radiating madly now and he shouted, "WE WILL STICK BY THE PLAN AND END THE WAR WHEN DEEMED NECESSARY!!!" Bane responded with, "My broadcasts can easily bring humans and superhumans together! You just wouldn't let me do it so I took action myself! The way you're running the war, there won't BE ANYONE LEFT TO SEE YOUR FUTURE!!" Davis' anger towards the Osykan had blinded him and he couldn't see that he had lost control of the Osykan. He furiously shouted, "Bane, you are hereby RELIEVED OF YOUR COMMAND!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!?? YOU ARE DONE!!" Bane was feeling the tension of combat, and he began to push it in that direction with, "Oh yea? You and what army!?" "I DONT NEED AN ARMY!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I AM!?" Davis screamed as blasted Bane with a torrent of plasma fire. Bane smiled within the flames, as he knew that if that's all the General could do the he was done son. Bane then began slowly walking towards the General who had his back against the wall and was frantically hurling fire left and right. Davis continued to monologue, "You can't see the future that I see! A world where superhumans rule above the pitiful ones who have yet to evolve! YOU AND I ARE FAR SUPERIOR TO THEM!! WE CAN RULE THIS WHOLE SECTOR ONCE WE BURN DOWN THE ALLIANCE!!" Bane was now face to face with the General, and he quietly said, "I like your future Davis. Too bad you won't be around to see it." Before Davis could respond Bane flicked him right above his chest with enough force to give the old general a heart attack. The dying General then slumped over and Bane called for medics over the intercom, saying that the General was in cardiac arrest. The medics soon arrived, but by then Davis had passed away for good. Bane explained the fire blasts as the general going berserk and losing control of his power as he died. Bane took advantage of this opportunity, and with his popularity around the LGA System he became the new Commander of the Colonial Liberation Front within a few days. Some high ranking officers and people who heard the shouting speculated that Bane had killed the elusive general, but with Bane's popularity compared to that of the deceased general's he was practically untouchable. Bane was now in control of every tank, jet, and soldier with the CLF emblem on it, and he put his power to great use. Bane stopped going on missions with Task Force 92, as he would keep them busy almost nonstop now. Bane had his generals to command his army, so what he spent most of his time doing was building up public relations even more. Bane was a damn good speaker, and he knew this, so he put it to use to recruit more and more soldiers to combat the Alliance and continued building the bridge between humans and superhumans. Fall of the Titan Ionized On August 1st, 2151, Bane sent a message to Evanata for him to organize a team to carry out a special op on Planet Ion that involved infiltrating and dismantling the underground Alliance facility there. Evanata responded that Task Force 92 was all on operations on Planet Taue at the time, and couldn't spare any team members to handle Bane's assignment. Bane, frustrated simply told Evanata to have one operative ready at a certain set coordinates on Ion for him to meet up with; he was going back in the field. On August 4th Bane met up with the operative, who was none other than his brother XtremEvan. Bane was already angered that he had to come back out here since his team couldn't send a significant force, but that he had to move in with the person he hated the most was just acid on the wound. XtremEvan greeted his brother wholeheartedly with, "Hey bro! Long time no see!" Before XtremEvan could say anything else Bane shoved him aside and grunted, "Let's go." as he continued to march towards the facility. XtremEvan picked himself back up from the snow and simply grinned, knowing he wouldn't have to tolerate Bane much longer. The Return The op lasted the whole day and into the next morning, and Bane and XtremEvan were moving extremely fast towards the extraction point, as the Alliance facility was actual a testing area for new weapons designed to combat superhumans. Bane and XtremEvan made it to the dropship which took off immediately without even closing the landing bay. Bane was exhausted, and XtremEvan then brought in two drinks and offered one to Bane. Bane, still angry at his brother for everything, decided to forget about it now and just drink up, but the moment he drank it, something happened. Bane instantly felt a lot less coordinated and sluggish, and then slurred, "W-wha is this..?" XtremEvan began to laugh hysterically and said, "I never could stand you Bane, your fucking ridicule and attitude. You put me through a lot of shit you know that? But it all ends here you fucking prick! LIGHTS OUT!" and then he kicked Bane right in the chest; out of the still open dropship bay towards the ground 40,000 feet below. Lost Bane's life began to flash before his eyes as he plummeted towards the ground. He saw memories of everything, his childhood and training, watching the explosion in World War 3, his first intimate moment with Hyperion, and the death of Davis. The thing that constantly echoed in his mind was XtremEvan's laugh, a laugh that would haunt him in the afterlife. Bane soon slammed into the ground with bonecrushing force, making a massive crater. His bones were completely shattered from the extreme impact, and Bane knew this was his final moment. His vision began to flutter, fading in and out constantly, but he was still able to make out something that looked like a bomb heading straight for him. With one last breath, his final words were, "Hell, looks like I finally got what was coming." before being vaporized by a 200 megaton nuclear warhead. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Bane is the third prototype ( and only successful one ) developed with supernatural strength and durability. The heaviest object he ever lifted was a docked Alliance Destroyer which weighed almost 150,000 tons, which he then proceeded to toss about 150 yards away into a weapons depot. Of course, his muscles were strained and he was immobile for days, but by demonstrating this much power, he put immense fear into all of his opponents. Super Durability Bane has extremely dense bone and muscle structure as well as skin highly resistant to blunt force trauma. His internal organs also have incredibly durable outer membranes to avoid damage during intense activities. His body is also capable of rapid situational adaption to various conditions such as extreme heat or cold. Though Bane still requires oxygen to breath his body is capable of adapting to a vacuum environment. His superhuman durability allowed his body to handle most of forces he exerted upon himself when he used super-strength ( though he can push himself too far as seen in the "Super Strength" section ). His durability also allowed him to easily shrug off high caliber firearms as well as high powered ballistics. Though he wasn't completely invulnerable he has only been severely injured on a few rare occasions. Underlings Bane possesses an extraordinary ability that was not intended to be developed, but went unnoticed by HGE staff members. Bane can spawn humanoid organisms that act upon his will and are telepathically connected to Bane's mind. He can see or hear everything that they see or hear, and he can create up to about 20 of them; any more and his mind starts straining itself to keep up with every sight, touch, and sound picked up by the underlings. He often refers to his underlings as "Banespawn" and equips them with various weapons, literally forming his own personal commando team. Legacy After Bane was killed in action in 2151, millions around the LGA System mourned his loss. Many of his most supporting fans even went as far as to travel to Planet Ion to find Bane's remains, but none proved successful. Bane proved to be the single most influential force ever within the LGA sector, and his infuence still exists today, even after his death. Some of his most determined followers believe that he is not truly dead, but still wandering the frozen wastes of Planet Ion, searching for Alliance troops to fight. Many psychics forsee his return in the next 100 years, but this theory is often criticized by many. Bane's counterpart, 2nd prototype Krein, believes that Bane turned into some kind of monster and his hunting him throughout the galaxy. No one believes him. Krein is stupid.